


Limpid hair, Ashen eyes

by Nezusha



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, MY BABIES, Nezushi - Freeform, Poetry, Shion's birthday is coming!!!!, That's it, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezusha/pseuds/Nezusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small poem I wrote about their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limpid hair, Ashen eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to post this here because why not. 
> 
> Dedicated to Maha Aymen.

Limpid hair.  
Ashen eyes.  
Unspoken longing.  
Forbidden sighs.

Twisted fate.  
Upright walls.  
Worlds apart.  
Calamity befalls.

Open windows.  
Sneaky rats.  
Bleeding wounds.  
Humane acts.

Chronos Elite.  
Escaped VC.  
Foolish, Naïve.  
Dangerous, No Mercy.

"Don't move."  
"I'll treat you."  
Hand withdrawing.

Soft smiles.  
Doubtful looks.  
Fascination overflowing.

Stew.  
Cherry cake.  
Wandering around blindly.

Taunt.  
Embarrass.  
"Shut up!"  
Flower lunging.

Pinned.  
Immobilized.  
Whispered warnings.  
Hypnotized.

Living people.  
Warm bodies.  
Raging fever.  
Concern embodies.

"You're a natural."  
"You're strange."  
"You're amazing."  
Conflict engaged.

Come morning.  
Single child.  
Bright room.  
Hurting mild.

Missing some.  
Missing lots.  
Lost in thought.  
Regrets shot.

Bakery opened.  
Privileges undone.  
Satisfied living.  
Reunion will come.

Present times.  
Mice around.  
Single bed.  
Books surrounds.

Cramped space.  
Stove alit.  
Macbeth soup.  
Lunch in a bit.

Enter with drama.  
Elegance upon.  
"Welcome home, Nezumi."  
"I'm home, Shion."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
